Chromedome
Profile "A battle plan is only as good as its programmer." Spent several thousand years crunching numbers at Cybertron's Insitute for Higher Programming before a Decepticon attack reduced it to a pile of smoking microchips. Binary bonded to Stylor, an egotistical Nebulan more concerned with personal appearance than warfare. In car mode, Chromedome's twin fuel-injected, turbo-charged, side-mounted engines give him a maximum speed of 478 mph. Hood-mounted infrared rangefinder automatically targets his roof-mounted dual lasers, which he also uses in robot mode. Stylor's preoccupations with himself often impedes Chromedome's effectiveness, particularly during combat. History * The year is 2030. The crew of the Autobot ship Steelhaven under the command of Fortress Maximus were on a journey across the galaxy they had begun long ago. They left hyperspace upon approaching the Demascus Anomaly, an extremely fierce area of gravitation and perhaps home to a wormhole. * They had long been hunted by Scorponok and his crew abord the Decepticon ship Hellbender, and the stop at the treacherous region of space provided opportunity to sneak attack due to sensor reading failures caused by the anomaly. * The attack and battle resulted in great damage of both ships and their crews. Both ships crash landed on Nebulos, a planet of humanoid organic lifeforms who had, the previous year, been under Decepticon siege for a time. Chromedome and his shipmates were severely damaged and perhaps at the end of their lives. Notes *Chromedome is a programmer, although it's entirely unclear what he actually does for the Autobot faction. *Chromedome hosts the Headmaster's fan website. *Stylor would rather hang out with Tracks or Mirage, than Chromedome. :( *Usually depicted as the Headmaster's second in command. *Suffers from a catlike curiosity, even in the face of physical harm.. he's amazed at technical feats. *Is the head coder of 'Homosapiens 2k5', an online MUSH where you can roleplay as a terran in day to day activities. *While a 'programmer' by title, he is more of a go between for anything related to technology.. think the best parts of Perceptor, Brainstorm, and First Aid.. shaken, not stirred. Logs 2030 *Getting Ahead of Ourselves - The Decepticons, under the command of the mind-killing Scorponok, launch a two-pronged strike against the Steelhaven. This account follows the battle in the Steelhaven's shuttle bay. *Steelhaven, Found And Lost - The Decepticons, under the command of the sadistic Scorponok, launch a two-pronged strike against the Steelhaven. The account follows the battle in the Steelhaven's command deck. 2031 *Crouching Headmaster, Hidden Stunticon - *Bugs Under a Lense - Continuing Jetfire's exploration, the Autobots stumble upon an artifact of great importance. Also, fight with bugs!! *Knife in the Dark.. - They discover the hidden Energon Refinery on Coludarr, interact with a unhelpful AI and get introduced to a rude dinner guest ... with questionable ties to the Autobots! *Science At Work - Chromedome and friends help Jetfire with reformatting an old siege cannon. *Science Showdown 2031 - 2031's new Olympic event! *2031 Olympics - Demolition Derby - *Encore's New Gun - Players Dinobut Category:Headmaster